


A Crow's Lament

by The_Nightstress



Category: Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyo | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightstress/pseuds/The_Nightstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sonnet in Crow's POV while he's thinking about Seto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crow's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly noticed that this was getting at bit more attention since I posted it on ff.net about like 3 years ago so I just decided to stick it here too for any to enjoy. (This was literally the first sonnet I ever made tho xD;;)  
> (Re of old A/N) I made this during an English assignment to make a sonnet and it was when Fragile Dreams just came out so I was over at my friend's house watching her play while I was writing this.

### Fragile Dreams: A Crow's Lament

Would you still love me knowing what I am?  
I doubt you would even care when you do.  
You were the naïve and innocent lamb.  
But maybe even you would leave me too.  


We met near the Ferris wheel that one day,  
Under the moon, running in the high grass.  
Together we looked before us what lay,  
Parting, hoping, this would not be our last.  


Maybe this thing called love I read about,  
This human emotion, to which I'm new,  
Will bring us back together without doubt,  
As I cherish our memories so few.  


So, on this broken carousel I ride,  
Waiting for you to find me at your side.  



End file.
